1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to torque generators and more particularly pertains to a new gravity actuated torque generator for generating torque to run a generator by continually adding weights to the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of torque generators is known in the prior art. More specifically, torque generators heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes shafts such as drive screws being threaded along the lengths thereof with cylindrical weights being dropped about the drive screws effecting rotation of the drive screws while the cylindrical weights having threaded bores do not rotate because of a retaining bar. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new gravity actuated torque generator.